1. Field
The present invention is related to control of website access, and more specifically relating to the detection of attempted access of previously uncategorized web-based proxy sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control of internet access to users has been a constant struggle for network administrators. Simply blocking specific URLs is often ineffective. When administrators create policies that block access to a web site, users may attempt to circumvent the policy by using web-based proxy sites. These web-based proxy sites may be easily found by word of mouth, through mailing lists, though web-based searches, and the like. New web-based proxy sites may appear online faster than the administrator or web-based control service can categorize them for blocking. Therefore, there is a need for improved ways to control user internet access to restricted websites for individuals or systems utilizing web-based proxy sites.